


Distraction

by FeelingFingers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFingers/pseuds/FeelingFingers





	Distraction

MC clutched her tablet to her chest, letting her breath out in a huff. She lay there for a moment, staring idly up at the ceiling, before rolling off the sofa and making her way to the computer area in the bunker. The large monitors glowed brightly in the otherwise dim room. Most of them had various files open running strings of numbers that were meaningless to MC. In the corner of one, she noted, among the many windows open was a browser play cat videos. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the way her fiancé chose to multi-task. 

Seated at his desk clacking away at his keyboard, Saeyoung had yet to notice her. It wasn’t until she pulled his headphones off his ears that he tilted his head back to see who wanted what. A boyish grin lit up his features when his eyes fell on MC. 

“Hey.” 

But she didn’t respond to his greeting. Instead, she place her hand on the back of his chair and spun him partially away from the desk. He didn’t put up a fight. Though he did let out a surprised grunt when she flopped forcefully down onto him, straddling one of his legs and flinging her arms around his neck. Her cheek rested lightly on his shoulder. Once she was settled on his lap the hacker chuckled. His arms snaked around her waist to gently safeguard her from falling.

“Yes?”

“My head hurts.” She complained, nuzzling his neck. 

“Hmm. Have you taken anything for it?”

MC let out a noncommittal hum, focusing instead on the gentle circles he was rubbing on her back. “I can’t.” She sighed. “I’m too busy.” 

“Busy?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“What’s keeping you so busy?” 

“Getting attention from this boy I know. He’s been ignoring me all day.” That earned a giggle from Saeyoung whose hands stilled on her back and began to run their way up her sides until they found purchase in her hair. 

“I wonder if that boy is busy, I dunno, working for a living.” 

MC opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she was going to say was lost as she felt his fingers curl around the hair tie that secured the messy bun on top of her head. 

“Hey, hey, HEY! Saeyoung— no! Think about your actions—“ 

Saeyoung cackled as he pulled the tie free from her hair, letting the long locks fall in a tumble around her face. 

“Your hair wanted to be FREE~~!” He giggled as he mussed up her hair for good measure. Squirming in his lap, MC leaned forward to nip at his neck.

“OW! What was that for?”

“Retribution!” 

“I was helping!” He tried to squirm away from her as MC nipped at him again, but she only tightened her grip around his neck. 

“Yourself, maybe.” She laughed, showering him with little kisses until they were both breathless. 

“Fine.” She relented at last. Using his shoulders as leverage she pushed herself up and away from him. “But don’t forget about me, okay?” Slim fingers traced the line of his jaw before she retreated a step. Saeyoung snagged her hand just before it was out of his reach and brought it to his lips. 

“Never.”


End file.
